The Orphan
by Rougemage Nick
Summary: Anna was just a young girl, just doing as her father told her to. She didn't know that night would change her life so completely and suddenly. She and her father was at the wrong place at the wrong time. But does that make a difference?


(**A/N) Im reuploading the work for Scholar and Orphan, there was a mistake in transferring over from AO3**** that i did not catch, **

I climbed up the wall putting my hands above on the edge of the cement building and using my foot to lift myself unto the edge, where I pulled myself over to the top. As I stood on the top I took a deep breath in of the thick air. I brushed my bangs off of my sweaty forehead while drawing my hood over to conceal myself better. It was a muggy and humid night in the town of Vale... I grew up in this town...My father and I are not well known except to burglars and thieves. My father was a burglar, as was my mother...But when she had me, she decided she had to stay home while dad had to steal in order to trade for what we needed. Unfortunately, I lost my mother when she gave birth to me...I always felt like it was my fault. My father still often speaks of her, her soft eyes, her warm heart, burgundy hair. Her death was not recognized as it should have been, was because we are not only burglars but faunas. That does not exactly help you with you're endeavors. "Anna...Anna! Hurry, we have a job to do!" My father's familiar voice hoarsely whispered. "Sorry, I'm coming..." I quickened my pace as we jumped over the gaps from roof to roof, our cloaks flowing with the in the in the night sky. Finally we got to the dust shop that was our target. I was a small shop near the edge of Vale.

There was a skylight on the top of the small shop towards the back of the roof top. "Hand me the crowbar," he muttered. I nodded and lowered the satchel off of my back, where my poleaxe was positioned where I could grab it quickly if needed it. My dagger also remained in it's holster on my was the dagger my father had given to me when I was 10 so I could defend myself. He knew life wouldn't be easy, especially for a faunas. I shuffled through the bag and my fingers hit the crowbar, I pulled it out and there was a patch of dried blood on it. 'I was only trying to defend myself' I reassured myself in my head. Three nights ago, I killed a man for the first time. My father was reassuring that I had to do it. That I had to defend myself...That I was right. Being only 14, I would never forget the feel of hitting him against the head hitting the back of the head and him falling to the floor in a pool of blood.

I rubbed at the blood with the gloved part of my hand, I stepped to my dad, handing him the crowbar. He put down the giant wire clippers from clipping the lock off. The edges were rusty but in no time at all he got the skylight open. There was a load "_qrunk"_ as it opened unwillingly. He put his fingers to his lips in a silent gesture he always did. Slowly, he lifted up the frame, then motioned for me to go first. I was always light on my feet and I could check if everything was clear or not without difficulty. I lowered myself into the dark room, my foot searching for something sturdy to rest on, I felt a box under my foot, and it felt solid enough...I lowered myself on to it, and opened my eyes. Being a faunus, I always had the ability to see perfectly fine in the dark. There were shelves filled with boxes containing vials of dust. "Jackpot." I grinned as I motioned for my dad to come down and in no time at all we were shuffling through the dust. "Dad look, fire dust... This stuff's in high demand...it's good to see some at last..." He smiled and took it from me, he held it up to the moonlight coming from the skylight. "Yep...This is a keeper." he tossed it gently back to me. As I was picking up a vile of ice dust I almost dropped it, when my dad turned to me. The look on his face...I'd seen that one before, and dreaded what he was about to say... "There are other people here..."

We started to quickly bag as much of the dust we thought necessary. 'Damnit, DAMNIT...Other people here and I didn't notice?! What is WRONG with me tonight...Why didn't I check the store itself! "Go search the back already! What am I paying you for!" My fingers numbed and my heart pumped louder...I had hear that voice only once before...But it was unforgettable. That's who was here then...Roman Torchwick and his pack of arrogant losers. My dad motioned for to get behind a large pile of boxes.

My adrenaline pumped full as I swiftly fled behind the boxes. There was a quick pounding at the door before it was kicked in by one of Roman's proxy's. He started shuffling madly through the boxes searching for something. He started coming closer to the crates Dad and I were behind. I was breathing as faintly as I could. Suddenly, my dad grabbed and held my hand tightly, "Honey I want you to keep your weapon in reach," tears dripping down his face. "W-what are you going to do?" my voice trembled as I reached for my poleaxe. "It's not exactly what I'm going...It's what is guaranteed to happen...Out there is Roman Torchwick...That goon there? We can't get past him without alerting him...There's no way we both get out of here..." And there was silence. The crates we were hiding behind scattered to the floor the proxy kicking it over. My dad immediately stood, obstructing his view. I moved to hide behind a few remaining boxes. "Oh what a night to die..." he said with a sneer on his face. He removed the knife from his strap and immediately removed the goon's head. Behind his back, he gestured for her to go. Then he ran out into the store itself. I peeked out from behind the box, and watched...Watched my father cut down every last goon, before Roman himself raised his cane and shot him through the throat...I held back a scream...But I didn't hesitate. I immediately climbed the boxes she came from, up through the hole, and into the night...She struggled to move after witnessing her father's death...She didn't even know what she'd do next...She had no one left...

* * *

><p>(2 years later)<p>

I was pinned tightly to the ground struggling, " . ." I grunted under my brother's weight... I kicked him in the shins, but it didn't even faze him...It never did. "Kids! Settle down! Breakfast is ready. Anna if you were better at wrestling, Logan probably wouldn't be able to pin you down so easily." "No! He can pin me because he's MUCH bigger!" I shouted as I rolled my eyes. After the death of my father, I ended up in the foster care program within the week. Eventually I got stuck with the Fregars. No one wanted to adopted some grungy faunus kid, but they heard my sob story and took pity on me. Honestly though, it's clear they love there triplets Logan, John, & Darrel much more. Mrs Ursa Fregar & Mr. Caleb Fregar wouldn't give a rats tail about me. I was graduating today, 2 years of combat school, I didn't really have a realistic plan for afterwards, but at least could leave this place. It's not like they even cared enough to come to the ceremony. I came into the house sliding off my work boots and quickly rushed up the staircase to my room. "Aren't you hungry Anna?" Mrs. Fregar called from down stairs. I sighed, "No thanks, I have to get ready for the graduation!" I quickly showered put on clean clothes and ran a brush through my hair, nothing special. I glanced at the mirror, my layered purple hair falling over my face and my dark brown eyes, people often said they were scary...Like me eyes went on forever and led to a black hole. It never bothered me much though. I was an awkward 5'6 but I held my own. Despite my small appearance, I was very fiery and was not afraid to get my hands bloody. But still my "brothers" were much heavier and way taller so you could say I'm not a stranger to broken bones and casual fights.

"Anna Aristole!" There was clapping from the audience, but it didn't matter to me. Right now, I was thanking god I didn't take my foster parents last name. I came up to Mrs. Snipwick, the headmistress, and smiled. She was always so nice to me...She's also a huntress! My dream job! Honestly, I wish I could have avenged my dad but I would never get accepted into Beacon Academy, where the top notch hunters and huntresses go had I ever done so...If that had happened, it would just have been bad situation after bad situation for the rest of my life. "Congratulations sweetie!" A smile on her face, Mrs. Snipwick gave me the diploma and walked off the stage. 'Its done,' I thought...'Finally out of combat school!' There were about 20 more names called, then there were refreshments served, I was getting some punch when Mrs. Snipwick came up to me "Congratulations Miss Aristole!" She held out her hand and I grinned as I took it. "Thank you... I'm glad I had the opportunity to attend here!" The sun was beating down on everyone and I was getting hot, I took a sip of the punch. " You've always been a shy little thing though...Why did you never decide to partner up with someone? It doesn't really matter...But Anna...I assume, of course, that you've heard of Beacon Academy, eh?" Anna looked up at her, wondering why the shift in conversation..."Well I was thinking of recommending you to Headmaster Ozpin." I turned and spewed my drink. What a lady _I _was. "W-what? Why? How? WHY?!" I choked out through punch down the wrong pipe. She giggled "Well you are great in combat...A fierce fighter and top of you're class! The only thing was all the trouble you got into…" "Hehehe, uh oops? Honestly, I would want to go to Beacon if I ever had the opportunity..." and although my first reaction would say otherwise, I really hoped she would recommend me.

* * *

><p>(2 weeks later)<p>

I was in the back yard, nothing really special to do. My brothers were wrestling and I was sharpening my poleaxe... Just to pass time really. 'It was getting very dull anyway, but it was probably still sharper than Logan, John and Darrel's wits.' I thought with a small smile. Satisfied at the poleax, I stood up quickly and sliced carefully a bush next to me to test precision. "Uh...Hey, Anna…" I groaned internally... "Ugh what is it this time John-" That's when a tall man walked forward...We didn't have a fence, so it was no wonder he just walked in. He wore a mask...A very odd mask that was black and white. It had slits for his sight and and breathing. He turned to face me, moving his whole body to emphasize where his attention went. "You're Anna?" I barely had time to nod.

He quickly drew a sword and stabbed towards my left side rib cage. I moved the long handle of my poleaxe around in my hand, and swung it up to block the jab. Before he could recover, I immediately swung the blade edge up, but maneuvering it to smack the underside of his hand with the flat of the blade. The sword came free from his hands and flew up, spinning over my head to land behind me. My aura flared as my Semblance came forward. The simulation of me knocked the man back, and I let the axe swing around and let go with my right hand. Turning swiftly, I grabbed the handle of the blade before it hit the ground. Now I turned back to where the man was just hitting the ground, and pushed his own sword near his throat. "You got any last words?" Slowly he moved his hands where I could see them. "Remove that freaky mask so I can see your face." He moved to remove his mask, and I pushed the blade a little closer, brushing it against his neck to show him that he was a fraction of a push from death. He removed his mask meticulously to reveal a guy in his late 20's with a large smile on his face covered by a light beard with shaggy sandy hair. "I do have last words...A message...Welcome to Beacon."

The words hung in my head for a moment...Confused, I stood back just a little still holding up the sword towards him, in case he makes any sudden moves. He unzipped his black coat to reveal on the shirt under with the Beacon logo . "I'm from Beacon Academy... name is Jace Dranson. I'm a scout sent by headmaster Ozpin...I believe you know a Mrs. Snipwick? Of Signal Academy?" I nodded slowly, the situation quickly falling together. "She recommended you to Headmaster Ozpin and he sent me to see if you really had the skill that Mrs. Snipwick said you had!" I squinted and held up the sword a bit higher. "And you thought the best way to do this was to *attack* me at my home?!" "Well I thought it best to catch you were you least expected and see how you fared...I have to say, you blew me out of the water...Now...Can...Can I have my sword back?" I slowly handed him his blade and raised my own to hold in both hands. He reached into his coat and handed me a map and papers I had to fill out before entry. "You'll be expected to appear at the marked location in two weeks to board the airship bound for Beacon. Bring your weapon of choice. All other instructions you'll find in the papers." He waved to the boys, then nodded towards me and walked away without another word. I couldn't believe it. I could only mutter to myself... "I made it to Beacon..."

* * *

><p>The airship was boarding and I walked grinning towards it. Everything seemed to spin slightly, as though it wasn't actually happening, but perhaps just a vivid dream. But it was clearly reality...She knew that. It had to be. She had handed her case to a man in uniform upon boarding. She looked around, wanting to remember as much as possible...She saw a man with a colorful prosthetic arm...A girl with brilliant yellow hair standing next to a girl in red with a cape...A red head in a long black coat...even a blond man with odd armor clearly about throw up as the airship took off. 'Here we go,' she said to herself...'Off to Beacon.'<p> 


End file.
